Data processing devices, such as computers, frequently communicate with other data processing devices via a network, such as a bus, local area network, or wide area network. For example, computers are used to communicate with other computers via the Internet in order to conduct a wide variety of activities, such as on-line banking or network games. As these activities have grown, so too has the need for security measures to protect communicated information from undesired scrutiny. For example, it is typically desirable in an online banking transaction to use security measures that prevent unauthorized access to communicated financial information in order to protect a user's bank accounts, ATM connector number, and the like.
One security measure that is sometimes employed is referred to as authentication, whereby a first data processing device does not communicate with a second data processing device until the second device has satisfied an authentication procedure. An example of such an authentication procedure involves the second device proving its authenticity by using an authentication key to which only the second device has access. However, this procedure can fail if the key is obtained by an unauthorized person or device. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved authentication device and methods.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.